


Jealousy?

by Venheim



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venheim/pseuds/Venheim
Summary: Jealousy is such an immature trait. Yoohyeon is well aware of it, but she can't stop it from creeping into her heart, holding it there until it threatens to explode like a bomb.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	Jealousy?

“Let’s go watch a movie!” 

Yoohyeon glowered at her shoes, shuffling a few steps behind everyone else as they exited the practice room.

_ This is bullshit. _

Yoohyeon ignored Gahyeon as she hopped ahead, pulling out her phone to check what movies were out. She moved her line of sight to bore into Minji's back, whose arms were linked with Siyeon's in front of her.

It's been nearly three weeks since Minji had so much as held her hand, and she had been continuously rebuffing Yoohyeon's suggestions to spend some time together for some reason or another. On top of that, they had been coming up with new stage units for their upcoming concerts, and of course the first thing Minji suggests is a song with Yubin. Something  _ sexy  _ and  _ provocative,  _ she had said.  _ A couple's song.  _ Jealousy burned low in her chest.

It wasn't like she and Minji were in a relationship. At least, not anything with a  _ name. _ However, the time they spent together alone, whether it had been experimental or not, had felt… special. Was it just her? Did their "relationship" both physical and emotional, mean nothing to Minji?

The girls chatting and agreeing to a movie buzzed in the background as Yoohyeon mulled over her thoughts, but her brain refocused as she heard Minji's voice.

"Actually, I think I'm going to head back to the dorm. I have an early schedule with the managers tomorrow. You guys have fun, though!" Minji said, smiling sweetly.

"Me, too. I'm tired." Yoohyeon's mouth moved faster than her brain could.

The others pivoted around briefly to look at her, but nodded. Yubin in particular held her gaze, quirking her eyebrow. Her mouth opened to say something, but Yoohyeon shot her a look that made her stay quiet. She could survive one night with the others without Yoohyeon's company. They shared a silent communication that only best friends could have. Yubin tilted her head slightly in Minji's direction and rolled her eyes when Yoohyeon pouted, turning back around to continue walking.

They would talk later.

They separated at the front of the company building, Yoohyeon following behind Minji as they headed to the car that would take them home.

The car ride was silent, Minji dozing in the front seat while Yoohyeon glared out the window, occasionally glancing towards the front of the car. Her inner turmoil went completely unnoticed, and her heart grew bitter.

Back at the dorm, Minji unlocked the door for them, looking back at Yoohyeon. "I know you're tired, but make sure to eat something, okay?" 

Yoohyeon didn't answer, opting to frown at Minji's back as she stepped into the dorm, heading for her room. Yoohyeon followed silently, slipping into Minji's room after her.

Minji opened her closet to grab her pajamas, before turning around to see Yoohyeon standing behind her, an angry but sad expression on her face, looking everything like a kicked puppy.

"Yoohyeon! You scared me," she exclaimed, clutching her night clothes to her chest. She had no time to react as Yoohyeon suddenly grabbed her by her wrist.

Yoohyeon pushed Minji back onto her bed, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Caught by surprise, Minji crumpled back onto the sheets, hands gripping Yoohyeon’s shoulders. She responded instinctively, like she's had so many times before, sliding her hands to the back of Yoohyeon’s neck and pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. A part of her had missed this, their closeness and intimacy, and it all came rushing back to her like stoking a fire as Yoohyeon met her lips with tongue and teeth.

They separated shortly for air, breathing heavy.

Minji furrowed her brows, eyes still closed from the kiss. “Yoohyeon-nn?” Her inquiry was cut off from Yoohyeon slipping her fingers between her lips, her other hand beginning to work at the buttons of her blouse. Yoohyeon’s silence unnerved her, but she allowed it, wrapping her tongue around the fingers in her mouth and cooperating with the removal of her clothes. She hadn't thought that Yoohyeon coming back alone with her to the dorm meant that she wanted sex, but she was weak to what Yoohyeon desired, so she convinced herself that she could indulge in this moment. She wasn’t about to let Yoohyeon get away with absolutely everything, however, so she sat them up, tugging at the hem of Yoohyeon’s shirt to signal her to shed her clothes as well.

Yoohyeon grunted in annoyance, but acquiesced, removing her hand from Minji’s mouth to impatiently shrug off her own clothes. Minji acknowledged Yoohyeon’s desire for silence, and didn’t attempt to say another word as she placed her palms against Yoohyeon’s now bare waist. WIth a hand on Minji’s chest, Yoohyeon pushed her again to lie flat on the bed, lips at the bottom of Minji’s jaw as she forced Minji’s legs to part with her knees. Her hands roamed the body beneath her, fingertips noting the way Minji’s muscles twitched as she pressed heavy kisses down her neck, collarbone, and chest.

Minji sighed as she felt Yoohyeon’s hand, still slick with her saliva, arrive between her legs, sliding briefly over her clit before testing the wetness at her entrance. Yoohyeon, without significant preamble, pushed a finger in, hardly pumping twice before joining it with one, and then two more. Minji groaned, threading her fingers into Yoohyeon’s hair. Yoohyeon licked at her nipples, feeling them harden under her tongue. Yoohyeon knew she was being stupid and selfish, but she couldn’t help the words running through her mind as she nipped and licked at Minji’s chest.

_ Mine. Mine. _

A hiss escaped Minji’s lips as she felt a sharp pain on her breast from Yoohyeon biting harshly into it, followed by a dull ache as Yoohyeon took the tender flesh into her mouth. She could hardly even think about reprimanding the girl above her as the pressure in her core built quickly at the rough treatment. She gasped as Yoohyeon changed the angle of her thrusts, sending her mind reeling. She wound more of Yoohyeon’s hair around her hands and yanked up until their lips met. Yoohyeon felt the pulsating around her fingers and buried them to the knuckles, curling them at the same time. Minji moaned into her mouth as she came, walls clenching tight around Yoohyeon's fingers. 

Yoohyeon pushed herself out of Minji’s weakened grip, straightening up to look at her handiwork. Minji’s mouth was open, messy from their kiss, wet breaths escaping. Her eyes were closed as she recovered from her high. She stared pointedly at the purple mark blossoming just above Minji’s nipple, panting from exertion. Heat coiled within her body and she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears.

_ What's wrong with me? _

Maybe she could have talked to her like a normal person- anything but this. She felt immature, like a brat. Despite that realization, she also felt indignant. She always felt relationships- well, their  _ not- _ relationship- were supposed to be two-way streets. Sometimes, this thing they had between them felt like a stubborn tug-of-war, both of them digging their heels into the dirt until one or the other let go. Minji was the one who had been avoiding her, first.

Minji’s eyes fluttered open, taking in Yoohyeon above her, gaze unfocused as she was lost in thought. Taking the opportunity, she hooked her leg around Yoohyeon’s hips, rolling and flipping them over. She straddled her waist and arched forward to capture Yoohyeon’s bottom lip between her own. She rubbed her thumbs against the bottom of Yoohyeon’s tense jaw, imploring her to relax as Minji slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Satisfied as she felt Yoohyeon’s tongue meet hers at a slow pace, she reached down to pinch and twist Yoohyeon’s nipples between her fingers, eliciting a muffled squeak. Their lips separating with a wet pop, Minji crawled backwards, tracing a line down her body with her tongue, intermittent with kisses and gentle nips. Fitting herself between Yoohyeon’s legs, she wrapped her arms around her thighs, holding them open. She pressed a light kiss to each of her inner thighs before nudging at her clit with her nose, pushing her shoulders against the muscles of Yoohyeon’s legs as she felt them attempt to close.

The scent of her arousal was strong, and she stayed there for a moment, breathing her in, thinking about how it embarrasses Yoohyeon whenever she complimented her taste, her smell. As if she wouldn’t shower Yoohyeon with compliments about every part of her everyday just to see the red bloom on her cheeks. Minji heard Yoohyeon huff in impatience and place a hand on her head to try and push her closer.

Minji smiled before placing her tongue flat against her entrance, licking slow and purposefully. This time, Yoohyeon spread her knees further apart, head bending back into the pillows as Minji worked her up. She took her time, dragging her tongue in various patterns in and around her slit. 

Yoohyeon's breathing began to quicken, her muscles tensing under Minji's hands. Minji dipped her tongue briefly inside of her before suddenly sucking hard on her clit, nails digging into the soft skin of her thighs.

A strangled noise left Yoohyeon’s throat and her thighs clamped around Minji’s ears. She tilted her hips harder into Minji’s relentless mouth, now moaning loudly into the empty dorm. Minji felt Yoohyeon’s thighs tremble around her head, and shoved her tongue as far as she could inside of her to push her over the edge.

“A-ah!” Yoohyeon came with a sharp cry, Minji’s tongue still moving as she rode out her orgasm. She continued rocking her hips, pushing herself higher and higher until she could no longer stand it. Her legs fell open as she came down, releasing Minji, but she stayed put, lips pressed to the crease of Yoohyeon’s thigh.

After a moment of silence, broken only by their ragged breathing, Minji felt Yoohyeon attempt to roll away- to leave. She locked her arms around her legs, pulling her back onto the mattress. Minji sank her teeth into Yoohyeon’s thigh in warning, and once she was sure she wouldn’t try to roll away again, she slid up to press their bodies flush together. She grabbed Yoohyeon’s wrists and held them tightly above her head.

Yoohyeon opened her mouth to protest, but Minji quickly shushed her.

“Shh. I’m not done yet. You’ve had your fun, so now it’s my turn, okay?” Minji whispered into Yoohyeon’s ear.

The promise in her voice was enough to make Yoohyeon’s brain short-circuit, deep breaths hitching in her throat. She pressed her cheek against Minji’s for a second before sighing in submission, “Okay.” Something about Minji made her always give in so quickly it was almost embarrassing.

“Good girl,” Minji breathed into the shell of her ear, feeling Yoohyeon shudder against her. Minji rotated herself off the top of Yoohyeon so that she was lying with her front pressed to Yoohyeon’s side. She slid one arm under Yoohyeon to wrap around her and knead at her breast, the other caressing soft skin as she slid it down her body to nudge at Yoohyeon's thighs between her legs. 

Yoohyeon opened her legs slightly and whimpered as Minji pressed her thumb against her clit, still sensitive from her orgasm.

“Are you ready to talk yet, baby?” Minji prompted, rubbing slowly at Yoohyeon’s folds.

All the air left Yoohyeon’s lungs at the question. Of course she knew something was wrong. Her stubborn nature won over, though, and she closed her eyes, pressing her lips into a thin line.

Minji shifted over her again, pulling her arm from underneath Yoohyeon to caress her cheek and kissing her pink, pouted lips in a show of patience. Minji wasn’t stupid. She had seen as the other girls "ooh-ed and ahh-ed" during her and Yubin's practice session, while Yoohyeon alone had sat silently in a corner. She had a good idea what was bothering Yoohyeon, but she wanted to hear her say it. She sped up the motion of her fingers, thumb circling her swollen clit.

Yoohyeon’s mouth fell open, feeling pleasure building low in her belly once again.

“Look at me. Please,” Minji begged, brushing Yoohyeon’s bangs out of her face. 

At that, Yoohyeon opened her eyes, meeting Minji’s soft gaze. She felt her resolve break. “Y-you… and Yubin…” She cut herself short, biting her lip. She felt childish all over again now that she began to form the words.

Minji pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Were you jealous?” she asked, deciding to let the teasing stop. Yoohyeon let out a small noise of agreement, tapering into a whine as Minji's thumb swiped directly over the underside of her clit.

“You know all that is for the camera, right? For our fans. Of course, I love the girls and not everything is always an act, but it's… different with you." She accentuated her statement with peppered kisses along Yoohyeon's flushed face. 

She knew. She knew. She knew. That's always been the case. Minji always knew exactly what the fans would want to see- always had the group's best interests in mind. Lately, watching Minji giving the other members affection or asking them to do collaborations while shying further and further away from Yoohyeon herself gave her a crushing feeling in her chest that had been growing like thorns digging into her heart and lungs, digging deeper and deeper until she felt like she was suffocating.

_ When had this- whatever the hell they had between them- grow to be something more than casual? _

Minji pulled back to look into her eyes. Gods, Yoohyeon felt like she could drown in them, like she could see the universe in them in private moments like this, in the midst of intimacy.

"Really, I'm yours," Minji said, brushing the fingertips of her free hand over the mark Yoohyeon left on her breast. She pressed close once again, her body a reassuring weight on Yoohyeon's chest. She grew more aggressive with her touches between Yoohyeon's legs. Her nails had been done recently and she couldn't insert them, but she thrust her knuckles against the outer rim of her entrance to simulate pressure as she slid her thumb over her clit over and over again. Minji placed her face into the crook of Yoohyeon's neck to breathe in her scent, rolling her hips against the back of the hand she was fucking her with. 

"Minji…" Yoohyeon moaned, burying her face in Minji's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Minji's back, and her legs locked around the hips moving against her.

Here, Minji could let go. Lose herself in the feeling of the long limbs wrapped tightly around her. Let all of her love and affection for Yoohyeon pour out without reservation as she pleasured her.

The cries of her name grew louder and more frantic, muffled against her skin. The desperate way Yoohyeon moaned her name, devoid of any honorifics, went straight to Minji's head, electricity running down her spine just by hearing her favorite voice in the throes of passion.

"Are you mine?" Minji whispered, breathless, mouthing gently at Yoohyeon's pulse point.

"Yes…!" Yoohyeon answered without hesitation, back arching as she chased her second climax. Her body stiffened and her breath hissed through clenched teeth, her orgasm beginning to ripple through her body.

Minji pulled back, out of Yoohyeon's arms, to look at her face as she came, shifting one of Yoohyeon's legs to hook over her shoulder. She quickly folded forward once again, trapping the leg between them and pinning Yoohyeon to the mattress. Her hand sped up even more, and Yoohyeon screamed, writhing under Minji's weight at the prolonged intensity of the pleasure seizing her body.

Yoohyeon felt like her head was going to explode from how good it felt, hands now gripping the sheets, white-knuckled.

"S-stop!" Yoohyeon cried out, the stimulation becoming too much for her to handle.

Minji ceased her movements immediately, releasing Yoohyeon's still shivering leg. Yoohyeon's eyes screwed shut as she sucked in large gasps of air. Minji cupped Yoohyeon's flushed face between her hands. "Are you okay?"

Raising a shaky hand to grasp at Minji's wrist, Yoohyeon nodded weakly, not able to speak just yet.

Minji exhaled the breath she had been holding, kissing the tip of Yoohyeon's nose gently. "Sorry if that was too much, but you're so beautiful when you cum."

Yoohyeon opened her eyes just to roll them, cheeks flushing even harder. "Okay, pervert," she said, exasperated, still trying to catch her breath.

Minji laughed. "You love it. How else are my compliments supposed to be special when you hear 'you're beautiful' all the time already?"

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes again, pushing Minji off to swing her legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the ache between her legs. "If that's your way of trying to distract me from being mad at you, it's not working." 

Minji caught her with an arm around her waist before she could hop off. "Then stay. We have a little time before the others come back," she pleaded.

Yoohyeon hesitated, but ultimately plopped back onto the bed, facing away. Minji settled down behind her, placing an arm around Yoohyeon’s waist to rub soothing circles on her belly.

“I know I wasn’t the most forefront with my feelings either, but I wish you would come talk to me before essentially ignoring me for weeks at a time, even off camera,” Yoohyeon said, placing a hand on Minji’s. "And then seeing you ask Yubin to do another dance like that together, and I… I don't know. I guess something snapped."

Minji scooted closer and pressed a kiss to Yoohyeon's shoulder. "I'm sorry for not paying much attention to you lately. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just… scared." She let out a shaky breath, throat tightening at her own admission. She was their leader. She wasn't supposed to be scared of anything.

The  _ of what?  _ Didn't need to be asked. Yoohyeon understood their situation very well. That the deeper this went, the likelihood that someone would get hurt became greater and greater.

"... Me too," Yoohyeon sighed, interlacing their fingers. 

An overwhelming amount of emotion suddenly came crashing down on Minji at Yoohyeon’s simple words. The stress of her role as leader. Her willingness to do anything to protect her members, her flock. Her desire to shield them from sadness and fear. The regret of her failure to save Yoohyeon from that fear. The knowledge that what they were doing- feeling- was in direct conflict with her own responsibility. Her love for Yoohyeon. Minji felt tears spring into her eyes and sniffed, pressing her face into the nape of Yoohyeon’s neck.

Feeling the warm wetness on her skin, Yoohyeon turned around in her embrace, bringing their linked hands in between them. “Are you crying?” she asked, the corner of her mouth beginning to twitch up into a smirk. “Crybaby,” she teased.

“Hush, you. Respect your elders,” Minji admonished and smiled slightly, wiping at her eyes. Her face slowly fell again as reality came back into the forefront of her mind. “Was this a mistake?” she found herself asking.

Yoohyeon stiffened, her expression hardening. “What do you mean?”

Realizing what she had just implied, Minji’s eyes widened, and she tightened her grip on Yoohyeon’s hand. “No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I just-”

Yoohyeon softened at Minji’s panic. “It’s okay. I know you have a lot on your mind. Sometimes… I feel the doubts in my head, too.” She furrowed her brows, determined. “But I want you to know that, no, I don’t think this is a mistake. Maybe I’m just being selfish, and compared to you, I’m allowed to be. Please just know that no matter what happens, I could never blame you. I wanted this, too,” she stated, the earnesty clear in her eyes. “I’m also sorry. I never meant to put you in a difficult position.”

Minji brought a hand up to Yoohyeon’s face, tracing the slope of her cheek with her thumb. “You’ve really grown up, haven’t you,” she said, a smile gracing her features once again.

“Excuse me, I’ve been a grown ass adult for years,” Yoohyeon huffed. “Maybe I  _ was _ a little jealous. Maybe I just felt a little lonely.” She squeezed Minji’s fingers between hers. 

“I know,” Minji said. “I missed you, too.”

_ I love you so much.  _ The next words were caught in a lump in her throat. She couldn’t say it. Not yet. It wouldn’t be fair. She pulled their joined hands to her lips, kissing Yoohyeon’s fingers one by one, staring into her eyes. For now, this would be all she could do to express herself.

“Sometimes, I really hate how much self control you have,” Yoohyeon sighed, almost like she was reading her mind.

“I have to,” said Minji. "And I trust you to be smart about it, too." She shifted forward, tucking her head underneath Yoohyeon's chin. They wrapped their arms around each other, squeezing close.

Yoohyeon hummed in agreement.  _ I love you.  _ How badly she wanted to say it.

"One day…" Minji breathed, barely a whisper.

"One day…" Yoohyeon repeated.

The  _ maybe  _ went left unsaid between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much, so sorry if it reads a little awkward.


End file.
